windowsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Windows Neptune
Windows Neptune iba a ser un nuevo sistema de Microsoft. Su lanzamiento se esperaba entre 1999 y 2001, entre los codenames de Windows 2000 y Windows XP. Unos días antes de la llegada del año 2000, se hizo pública a los testers la beta más conocida. = Desarrollo = Build 5.50.5000 1223741362or55939.jpg|En la esquina inferior derecha se nota la escritura de Neptune y su Build 1223741380_or_2860.jpg|Se cree que esta es la foto más antigua de Neptune, puesto que aún estaba el logo de Windows 2000. 1223741338or53336.jpg|La primera pantalla de Inicio que Windows Neptune ha tenido Se rumorea si puede ser falsa. La verdad es que muchos la consideran un fake. Pero algunas web la reconocen como VERDADERA. Se puede apreciar que en su fase más temprana no existía el Logo de Neptune, y se usaba el de Windows 2000. Además, el número de la Build se encontraba en la zona inferior derecha junto al nombre de Windows Neptune. La verdad es que no se sabe si esta fue la primera, aunque se podría decir que sí, debido a que no se ha encontrado ninguna anterior. Build 5.50.5022.1 Neptune_build_5022.1.png|En la columna Product Version se ve el número de la Build Una de las menos conocidas, no se tienen fotos oficiales de esta, excepto una, que señala que el código base de Neptune era la unión de 2000 y ME, y también, en esa misma foto, se revelaba la Build. Esta foto fue tomada en una actualización de Windows ME, cuando ya se estaba preparando NepTune, pero se desconoce el porqué de que Microsoft introdujera esto en vez de en el propio código de Windows Neptune. También se rumorea que en Windows 2000 estos archivos aparecen. Build 5.50.5067.1 Build5067.1.png|En los recuadros rojos, las cosas clave de esta Build Fue creada entre el 13 de Junio y el 20 de Septiembre de 1999 según los datos. Si analizamos, Windows Neptune ya no es una modificación de Windows 2000, si no que pertenece a Windows ME. En el archivo gemstar.sys se ve el nombre de la beta y en la Zona Value (dentro del mismo archivo) se ve Windows Neptune. Vamos, que podemos decir que esta Beta: SÍ ES ORIGINAL debido a estos tres datos Build 5.50.5095.1 Esta Build es conocida mediante el mismo método que el anterior. Sólo que en esta, Windows Neptune vuelve a pertenecer a Windows 2000. Build 5.50.5099.1 Esta Build es conocida mediante el mismo método que el anterior. Sólo que en esta, Windows Neptune vuelve a pertenecer a Windows ME. Build 5.50.5111.1 5111about.png|Al igual que la anterior, pertenece a Windows 2000 Neptune_5111_CD.jpg|Al ser lanzada a los Testers, fue la única que trajo consigo un disco de instalación. Setup_29.PNG|La nueva pantalla de Inicio fue algo muy característico Useraccountmnger_5111.PNG|Este es el centro de usuarios, con las funciones que después hederaría XP Helpsupport_5.5.5111.png|Un nuevo soporte técnico y ayuda con respecto a Windows Me Neptuneauclient.PNG|AutoUpdate permitía actualizar automáticamente, sin que lo decidieras tú Neptune_marscore.png|Mars.exe puede ser un Easter Egg, ya que aparece con el smile ;) además, esto sigue en Windows XP Neptunebootopt.png|En un principio, Neptune puede optimizar su boot 3.png|Multidesk permitía ejecutar varios escritorios, como los Sistemas Operativos Linux. 800px-Neptunethemes2.PNG|Se nota que el tema exclusivo de Millenium está en Windows Neptune 800px-Build5095.1.png|A la izquierda, la versión oficial del sistema, a la derecha, un archivo que Microsoft olvidó borrar, y que muestra una Build llamada 5.50.5095.1 Es la Beta más conocida, y la que más trae. Vamos a inspeccionarla. Pequeños problemas en la instalación Windows Neptune aún estaba en una alta Build, se destacan: * Un inicio bastante lento * Se suele quedar colgado la primera vez que lo inicias tras la instalación. Pequeño bug en la instalación Tranquilo, no te afectaría. Si intentas instalar Windows Neptune desde Windows XP, te saldrá este mensaje: "This CD-ROM contains a newer version of Windows than the one you are presently using. Would you like to install Neptune?" que significa "Este CD-ROM contiene una versión más reciente de Windows a la que usted está utilizando actualmente. ¿Quieres instalar Neptune?" Te preguntarás dos porqués, el primero es simple. - La versión de Windows Neptune es: Kernel 5. Build 50.5111 frente a la de Windows XP que es Kernel 5. Build 10.2600. - El segundo enlaza con el primero: Si Windows XP es más reciente que Windows Neptune ¿por qué salta?. Windows Neptune ya estaba planeado desde antes y muchas cosas habían sido integradas en sus Builds. XP (Whistler) no estaba planeado, pero cuando se creó, necesitó menos Builds gracias a las de Neptune. Iniciar sesión La pantalla de Inicio de Neptune es una interfaz de usuario basada en HTML y JavaScript. Los archivos de pantalla de acceso se pueden encontrar en logonhta.dll. Por lo visto, si instalas Windows Internet Explorer 6 o más reciente, esta pantalla dejará de funcionar, y siempre cargará el primer usuario de la lista. Cuentas de usuario Son muy fáciles, se dividen en cuatro tipos: * Propietario (Owner): Este tipo de cuenta sólo lo tiene una persona, puede hacer CUALQUIER CAMBIO en el ordenador, además, puede modificar las otras cuentas. * Adulto (Adult): Este tipo de cuenta está diseñado para adultos pero no propietarios, pueden instalar cualquier tipo de Software y/o aplicación. * Niños (Child): Este tipo está pensado para niños menores de 10 años. No pueden modificar archivos del sistema (es todo lo contrario a Owner) pero por ejemplo, si pueden crear archivos como Word, Excel, Paint... No poseen acceso a Internet, además, los propietarios y adultos pueden decidir cuanto tiempo al día puede estar funcionando la cuenta Child (cuando pase ese tiempo, no podrá volver a usarse hasta el siguiente día). En cuentas de usuario, sólo puede cambiar su nombre y su foto. * Invitado (Guest): Al igual que en Windows XP, no pueden modificar cosas del ordenador, no pueden instalar software, pero sí pueden entrar a Internet. La configuración, temas e historial, y otras cosas, serán borradas en cuanto finalice su sesión, excepto documentos creados. Administrador de cuentas Bastante básico, ya que es casi igual al de XP. Centro de ayuda Una versión de una Build de Windows Me, por lo tanto, no es ni siquiera propia. Esto se ve porque pone Windows Codename: Millenium (Millenium no tuvo cambios en su nombre). Los archivos de la base de datos eran .mdb, es decir, se podían modificar fácilmente con Microsoft Access (después de la Build 2202 de XP fueron retirados estos archivos para usarse en Access) Microsoft AutoUpdate Situado en C:\WINNT hay un directorio llamado wuauclt.exe que puede significar: * W'indows * '''U'pdate * 'A'uto * 'U'pdate * 'Cl'ien'''t Centro de actividad Este programa organizaba la realización de las tareas comunes. Nació en Windows Millenium Beta 1 en 1999, pero al final Microsoft decidió quitarlo de Windows Me, sustituyéndolo por otras aplicaciones. En NepTune volvió a aparecer para intentar recuperar esta aplicación. No viene por defecto, esta es su instalación: * Coloque el CD de instalación de Neptuno en su unidad de CD. * Haga clic en Inicio , Ejecutar o presione la tecla de Windows + R para abrir la ejecución de diálogo. * Escriba regsvr32 X: \ i386 \ accore.dll (donde X: \ es la letra de su unidad de CD) y pulse Entrar . * Ahora usted puede encontrar los archivos en % WINDIR% \ Activity . * Puede establecer los centros de actividad como un fondo, ya que es probable que ser, de la siguiente manera: * Haga clic derecho en el escritorio, haga clic en Propiedades y seleccione la ficha Web. * Ponga una marca en la caja: Mostrar contenido Web en Active Desktop. * Haga clic en el botón "Nuevo" y vaya a la página principal del centro de la actividad ( % WINDIR% \ Actividad \ Inicio \ StartPage \ start.htm ). * Maximizar la nueva pantalla en el escritorio, con solo pasar por encima con el ratón y haciendo clic en el segundo botón de la derecha. * Opcional: Extraiga los iconos haciendo clic derecho en el espacio vacío del escritorio, se cierne sobre "Active Desktop" y haciendo clic en "Mostrar iconos del escritorio". A continuación, coloque el puntero del ratón sobre el borde izquierdo y se extienden hasta la izquierda posible, o haga clic en el tercer botón de la derecha. Optimizar inicio Utilizaba más energía, y sólo funcionaba si NepTune estaba instalada en formato FAT. Parece que después de marcarla, se crea un archivo de 2,4 MB llamado bootimg.img. Aunque se desconoce para qué sirve, se cree que optimiza el arranque, pero esto se está buscando actualmente en los sectores de arranque. Firewall Existía un diminuto Firewall que en la Opción de Seguridad de Windows NepTune aparecía, no tenía propia interfaz como en XP, tenía una pequeña potencia. onetouch.exe Este archivo está presente sólo en la actualización, pero nadie los ha utilizado. Consistía en instalar Neptune desde el disco, y luego descargar los archivos finales desde un servidor de Microsoft, haciendo referencia a que fuera una actualización inicial como un SP1. multidsk.exe Conocido como Multidesk, permitía abrir varios escritorios, como lo hace Linux, sólo tenía un fallo, y era que si cerrabas Multidesk, se cerraba tu sesión y debías iniciar. themes.exe Hay un archivo llamado themes.exe que incorpora los temas de Windows 98 y Me. Versiones de Windows Neptune Por lo visto, no iba a ser una versión si no que serían varias: * Entry-level (Nivel inicial) que se traduce como lo que sería Windows Neptune Starter * Standard (Normal) que se traduce como lo que sería Windows Neptune Home * High-end que se traduce como lo que sería Windows Neptune Professional En el archivo USETUP.EXE se menciona Neptune Server, dando posible solución a dos temas: * Otra versión llamada Server, no tendría mucho sentido, ya que por entonces la línea doméstica y la línea server no se habían unido. * En realidad es Windows 2000 Server, pero todos los 2000 se han cambiado por Neptune